The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to voltage generators included in semiconductor memory devices, and semiconductor memory devices including voltage generators.
Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into two categories depending upon whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. Volatile memory devices lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data when disconnected from power. Memory cells included in nonvolatile memory devices may have operating characteristics that are variable depending on environmental and/or operational conditions such as an operating temperature and/or the number of program/erase operations endured, or the like. It is thus typically required to supply an operating voltage to memory cells that is variable depending on the temperature variation of the memory cells.